tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheWWC
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BulldozerD11 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 07:42, 25 October 2011 Re:message Hi Steve let me know if there is some particular vehicles you are looking for photos of and i will see if i can help. There are several other wikis covering military and commercial vehicles (as we also do on here) !! Editors seem to like creating there own wikia wiki and then wonder why editors do not flock to their particular site (wikia's lack of an index of existing sites & poor inter wiki search dose not help either IMO). We would all like more editors but that also brings more strife over different aims and editing /content opinios & styles from what i've seen here and on other wiki projects. I branched out in scope early on from just the tractors after finding they did not fit with wikipedias policies on content and biased to the USA and also there were no active wikis covering the other vehicles such as classic cars, trucks etc. which I found at the steam & tractor rallies in the UK i visited. But it was probably mistake as it means I get spread very thin & spend far more time managing the structure than adding content, with hind sight i would have kept the scope narrower. I thought I would get some editors interested in each of the main fields or a particular make to participate but since I started there have only been a few and most dont know how to edit wiki code. So good look in finding editors who stay around, as there are thousands of other abandoned wikis out there and a lot of good personal web sites on niche subjects but few of the creators appear to see the benefits of working together on open wiki projects to create a much broader free site which wikia appeared to offer (other than at Wikipedia which has grown into a bureaucratic corporation and has problems with only covering 'notable' items). BTW I did find your use of categories to contain what were in effect articles rather than just using categories to index relate items strange, as it makes wiki linking harder. Some of the things I did here when originally arranging the wiki probably dont seem logical to other users but without other editors participating in the project to consult with it made sense at the time to me. Starting again i would do some things differently, but i also followed Wikipedia's structure to make it easy for editors from there to join in but that has not happened. Any way after that good look in finding more editors for your wiki. - 20:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:shows etc Yes the weather has put a bit of a dampener on visiting shows. I went to Weston Park Classic Car Show (Shropshire) and Sandbach Transport Festival Shows recently. Got to a few pure Tractor shows as well as Steam rallies dont really start till May time onwards. I see you have grown quite a bit and are also expanding into Museums ;) I visited the Haynes Motor Museum late last year, but have yet to add all the exhibits i saw. BTW I Like the Film related pages you have but other than noting film appearances in the normal vehicle model description I will avoid them on here (dont want to be too similar). Talking about films I should have a few more DeLorean DMC-12 photos i can add including a prototype ? rolling chassis seen in the Northern Ireland transport Museum. I can see a logic to the main description being on the category, But personally i found it strange having learnt wiki editing from Wikipedia's methods. I will see what I have on Asian cars to add. I saw a immaculate restored Datsun last year in Northumberland (which i must upload here as well). Subaru's are probably a bit too modern for you but were about the only Jap cars at Weston Park the other week that i remember seeing. : - 21:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC)